Shattered Remains
by Alistair Thornton
Summary: Remnant. A world full of wonder and mystery, with tales and legends dating back long before the existence of even man. There are many stories, all of which hold some semblance of truth to them. This is just but one of those stories, scattered through time. The tale of one who began as less than a man, eventually becoming more than he ever thought possible.
1. Prologue

She sat silent, unmoving, as he burst through the doors. For a brief moment, they both locked eyes, and an eerie quiet settled over the room. Behind him the doors closed, and he walked forward slowly, his cautious steps echoing loudly throughout the chamber. He approached gradually, keeping his gaze trained on her as she did him. When he finally stood before her, she closed her eyes, exhaling a steady breath as she dipped her head slightly. He tensed at the action, his jaw tightening as he grit his teeth, waiting.

"I can sense your fear." She remarked, bright crimson eyes now watching him intently.

He resisted the urge to swallow, balling his fists as he met her stare impassively.

"The dread and trepidation radiating from you... It is strong. You hide it well, but I know better."

He offered her no response, giving away nothing. She simply smiled at his silence, and slowly rose from her chair, strolling over toward one of the windows. He watched her warily, before doing the same, standing beside her as she observed the battle raging outside.

"You've done well, making it this far. But what do you hope to gain?"

She turned her head toward him, now facing him directly.

"You're allies are scattered, separated from you and one another. I have the relics, and my armies are poised to destroy the rest of your kingdoms. You have no chance to defeat me alone. So what do you plan to do?"

* * *

 **A/N: Just had some ideas stuck in my mind that I had to put on paper, figuratively speaking. Thought that instead of letting it sit in my computer's drive, why not put it somewhere for others to read. Depending on life and how I feel, I may continue, but I'm not quite sure. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Professor Ozpin sighed tiredly as he gazed out the windows of his office; the high altitude gave him an impressive view of his school, alongside that of Vale in the distance. He didn't relish the situation he now found himself in. Despite the message from Qrow and all the necessary preparations being made, nothing reassured the man. It was after all, only the first month of the year, much too early to be dealing with such problems.

"Professor Ozpin…" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch resonated from his desk, pulling him from his thoughts momentarily.

Quickly taking a sip from his mug, he walked over to the glass table, pressing a finger to the blue flashing display emitting from its surface.

"Yes?"

"He's here." Came the hesitant reply.

He himself paused, setting down his mug before responding.

"Send him up."

With a small beep the holographic window disappeared, and Ozpin sat down in his chair, waiting. A chime eventually echoed from the opposite end of the room, signalling the elevator's arrival. The doors parted, revealing a young man within. He was shorter than Ozpin, probably almost six feet tall, with a slim build. His pale alabaster skin matched perfectly with his white hair, which was unkempt in the front, bangs covering his left eye. The professor studied him attentively, fully aware of the dull grey eyes staring back blankly. With a smile, the headmaster gestured toward the seat in front of him, his guest accepting the offer with a nod.

"I must say, I was quite surprised to hear that we were receiving a new student after the school year had already begun." He began, reaching over to grab an ivory kettle, refilling his own mug before pouring coffee into another.

"Cream and sugar?"

His guest shook his head in reply, taking the offered cup with a nod of gratitude.

"While not unheard of, it isn't common practice for huntsman academies to accept students during this period."

Resting his elbows on the table, Ozpin folded his hands together, leaning forward intently.

"But you're quite the exception, aren't you?"

The young man let the question hang in the air, choosing to simply meet the headmaster's gaze impassively. The professor smiled at his silence.

"Yes… In any case, the rest of the staff have been informed of your circumstances, and all necessary preparations have been made to accommodate you."

He reached below his desk, handing him a black tablet and a sheet of paper.

"Your Scroll, along with any information you will need."

His guest took both items, examining the paper as he put the Scroll in his duffel bag. Checking his watch, Ozpin stood up as he noticed the time.

"If you don't have any questions, I do suggest you be on your way. Your first class will be starting soon and it wouldn't make a good impression if you were late."

With a nod, his guest finished the rest of his drink and made his way toward the elevator. Ozpin followed suit, standing beside him as they waited for the doors to open. When it finally arrived, the headmaster extended his hand; the young man clasped it, giving a firm shake.

"Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

Later, the young man made his way to his first class, traversing the school grounds at a leisurely pace. Despite the academy's immense scale, the lecture halls were not hard to find, and he arrived within minutes after leaving the headmaster's office. Stopping in front of a pair of ornate double doors, he gazed upon the golden plate mounted above; the letter and room number matched perfectly with that of his paper. Raising his hand, he knocked sharply upon the decorated wood, adjusting his bag as he waited for a response.

"Enter."

Twisting the doorknob, he walked inside, immediately noticing all the occupants of the room staring at him. Unlike that of traditional lecture hall, this one could probably house no more than fifty students; the equivalent of a large classroom. Looking past them all, he found his instructor at the front of the class, hands clasped firmly behind his back. He was an older fellow, probably in his fifties; his grey hair and heavy build betrayed the image of an aged man rather than a veteran Huntsman.

"Ah… You must be the new transfer student. Nikko Makoto if I remember correctly?"

Nikko nodded.

"I am Professor Port, your Grimm Studies instructor."

The stout teacher bowed gracefully, lifting his arm toward the desks.

"Please, have a seat."

Surveying the room, Nikko strolled over to an unoccupied seat in the back, removing his duffel bag as he sat down. The rest of the students in his row sat further away, closer to stairs leading to the front of the lecture hall, leaving him with a nice secluded spot.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The physiology of Grimm in relation to their habitat. As you all know, many Grimm possess the appearance of various animal species across Remnant, but there are exceptions to this. Can anyone name a few?"

A few hands went up, mainly those who were in the front of the class. The professor perused the group of students, before finally inclining his head to a young white-haired girl sitting before him.

"Miss Schnee."

"The Creeps and Geist."

The portly man nodded his head in approval.

"Yes, the Creeps and Geist are both examples of the more horrific forms of Grimm. But, fear not! Both are rarely encountered near the kingdoms and are quite easily defeated once understood like the rest of the dastardly creatures. Now…"

Turning around, Professor Port began writing on the blackboard, the students listening and taking notes attentively as he continued to speak.

"Geist tend to be found in nearly all of the continents. Their incorporeal form seemingly enables them to endure all types of climates, temperatures, and conditions. Creeps on the other hand are more limited. Their hind legs makes traversing rough terrain easier, such as the cliffs of Anima or the deserts of Sanus, but their bodies cannot handle the deadly cold of continents such a Solitas; a weakness shared amongst most of the common Grimm types."

As his teacher continued his lecture, Nikko lowered his head to his desk, wrapping his arms together to form a pillow as he closed his eyes. Eventually, the ramblings of Professor Port became distant and unclear, slowly fading away as the young man descended further and further into unconsciousness. Within minutes he was fast asleep, his body slightly tense due to his position, but otherwise resting untroubled. For the remainder of class he would stay this way, time moving forward until the bell signalled the period's end.

* * *

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was not one to complain. At least, she would like to think as much. She found complaining to be beneath her now, and considered herself capable of tolerating much. And, considering all she had to endure during her time at Beacon thus far, she felt justified in this regard. But right now, she was beside herself.

 _Unbelieveable…_

Just out of the corner of her eye, sitting in the far back of the room she could see him. He was so obvious, not even trying in the slightest to be discreet, one needn't look twice in order to see what he was doing.

 _Why… The gall… The nerve…_

"Um... Weiss…" A low, hesitant voice called out from behind the girl.

 _It's his first day, and he does what…_

"Weiss…" The voice repeated once more, slightly louder this time.

 _I could understand if the instructors took notice and actually punished him for it, but so far they've done nothing at all!_

"Psst… Weiss—"

"What?!" She responded sharply, turning to face the person who had called her.

The person in question was her team leader, Ruby, who was now sitting wide-eyed and huddled in her seat. The younger girl's arms were slightly raised, as if trying to protect her small frame from the heiress's wrath. Weiss merely sighed, shaking her head exasperatedly at her partner's reaction.

 _Uhh… Where did I go wrong?_

"What is it Ruby?" She asked in a slightly gentler voice, suppressing her annoyance.

Seemingly put at ease by her tone, the redhead lowered her arms, now sitting slightly slouched while poking her fingers together nervously.

"Um… I-I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil…" She whispered, barely audible.

Smiling sheepishly, Ruby lifted her writing utensil from her desk, the tip clearly splintered off.

"Mine broke…"

"You dunce, how did you manage that?"

"W-Well I… Uh… Um… You see—"

"Nevermind. Here."

Quickly shoving one her spare pencils into the girl's grasp, she didn't wait for a reply, instead returning to her own notes.

 _Now, where was I… Right, following the Great War the four Kingdoms gathered on the island of Vytal in order to form a treaty and end the war. It was established on—_

"Um… Weiss?"

 _What now?_

Not bothering to turn around, Weiss continued to write down the information on the board.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Uh… Are you mad at me?"

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me._

Sighing, the heiress breathed in slowly, trying to keep her irritation from becoming too evident.

"No, Ruby. I'm not mad at you." She answered simply.

"Oh… Okay."

For a few precious moments, her partner remained silent, allowing the white-haired girl to continue writing her notes.

"Is it the transfer student?"

At this, Weiss paused, turning to face her partner.

"Why would you think…"

Tapping the eraser head of her pencil to her chin, Ruby looked off to the side, her face taking on a contemplative countenance.

"Well ever since Grimm Studies you've been looking in his direction, always getting this annoyed look on your face…"

The younger girl's face contorted into an unpleasant expression, eyebrows scrunching together in displeasure.

"My face doesn't look like that." Weiss said defensively, her partner grinning at her apparent denial.

"It totally does."

"Hmph." Huffing, the heiress turned away from the girl.

 _Does not..._

"So, was I right?"

Despite herself, Weiss smiled at her leader's insight.

 _She was chosen as team leader for a reason afterall._

"If you must know, then yes. You were correct in your assumption."

"I knew it. So what don't you like about him?"

Scowling at the mere thought of the new student, Weiss continued writing, channeling her annoyance into something productive.

"He's done nothing but sleep all day and the Professors have completely ignored him. I loathe people like him, those that don't take any of this seriously."

"Hmm…"

Ruby looked toward the young man, still resting undisturbed in the far back of the class.

"I'm sure it's just a first day thing, ya know. Everyone's always a little lazy during the first day."

"Hmph, you're one to talk. You slept everyday in Professor Port's class during the first week."

For a few moments, Ruby just stared at her partner, mouth gaping in indignation.

"That's because it was so boring!" She yelled, standing up to point accusingly at her partner.

"Ahem."

Inclining her head toward the front of the class, the redhead finally noticed their instructor looking at them with an unamused expression.

"Something to contribute to the class, Miss Rose?"

Panicked, Ruby shook her head rapidly in response.

"No, Professor—"

"Doctor." The green-haired teacher corrected sternly.

"Dr. Oobleck."

"Hmm, then I ask that you please take your seat."

"Yes sir."

Embarrassed, the young girl quietly took her seat, resuming her note taking. Weiss, no longer able to contain her mirth, snorted at her leader's misfortune.

"Dolt."

"Argh… Shut up."

 _Honestly, that's what you get for being too hyperactive, Ruby._

Shaking her head, Weiss continued to write, ignoring her sulking partner. But a sudden snap echoed from behind her, breaking her from her concentration.

"Ruby… Was that…" The heiress posed, a dangerous edge in her tone.

"Um… No…" Ruby replied hesitantly.

"Ruby…"

"Maybe…"

 _Argh… Why me?_

* * *

From high above the shattered moon shone brightly, casting a luminous sheen of white across the campus of Beacon. It was supper time now, all classes over for the day with students either heading to the cafeteria or their dorms. Nikko, amongst the crowd of bustling teenagers, made his way slowly toward the dining hall. The large cloister-like gallery was adjoined to the main Academy building, not to far off from the lecture halls.

Paying no mind to his fellow students, the young man casually walked to his destination, his headphones tuning out his surroundings. The occasional passerby would bump shoulders with him, but he ignored them, simply continuing to walk forward with his hands in his pockets.

 _It's so… Peaceful here…_

Suddenly, a few feet ahead of him he spotted a young Faunus student. The brown haired girl was on her knees, trying to collect what looked like photographs off the ground. Picking up his pace slightly, Nikko strolled over to the girl, kneeling down to help gather the photos.

"Oh…"

Ignoring her surprised expression, Nikko picked up the last of the pictures, noting with slight interest that all of them featured weapons as the main focus of the image.

 _Hmm…_ _Maybe it's a hobby…_

Handing her the prints, the young girl hesitantly took them, her nervousness easily discernible through her timid behaviour and twitching rabbit ears.

"Thank you—"

Not even waiting for her to finish her statement, Nikko stood up and proceeded to the dining hall. On his way, he passed a team of what appeared to be second-years, heading toward the Faunus. The dark-haired girl in front eyed him for a moment, before calling out to the student behind him.

"Velvet! We're headed back to the dorm! Meet us there!"

"Okay!"

 _Velvet… She must be part of their team._

Entering the large gothic style structure, Nikko's senses were immediately assaulted with a myriad of sensations. The sweet aroma of spices and foods, along with the clattering of tableware filled the air. The cafeteria was a hub of activity, students and staff alike chatting animatedly as they ate their dinner. While not completely unwelcome, the increase in noise and people made Nikko slightly tense, but he quickly crushed the feeling. Turning up the volume of his headphones, he strolled past the rows of wooden tables, joining the students who stood in line waiting to get their meal.

 _A little noisy… Might be better to eat in my room._

Quickly grabbing a tray, the young man filled it with a sizable assortment of food. Once satisfied with his choices, he exited the building, the cool night air bringing with it a moderate chill. Knowing that his meal would become cold if he took too long, Nikko hurried toward the dorms, careful to keep his tray steady as he made his way to the residential blocks.

Strolling past the Academy gardens, he eventually arrived at the dorms. With some annoyance, he recalled that his room was on one of the upper floors, so he began the slow trek up the stairs. After a few minutes, he finally reached his hall, the numbers along the corridor walls telling him as much.

 _That didn't take too long…_

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Scroll, pressing the compact device to the electronic lock that kept his room secure. With a soft chime, the tiny light switched from red to green, signalling that the door had unlocked. Pushing it open, Nikko faintly registered the sound of laughter coming from the room adjacent to his, but ultimately ignored it.

 _Hmm… Welcome to Beacon._

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
